


The Air In My Lungs Is All You

by Okumen



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, Gentle & Rough, M/M, No spoilers per se but the battle isn't in DNT yet, Some angst, and fondness, but mainly its PWP, won't be for a while either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: There's not much time for birthday celebrations when the enemy is at your doorstep, so one'll make due with what little can be squeezed in.
Relationships: Kasper Linz/Dusty Attenborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Air In My Lungs Is All You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Reuenthals gaudy, showy assault on Iserlohn. It starts the 20th November, and is still going on the 23rd, which is Dustys 29th(?) birthday. It's not important, really, to know this battle, but it *is* specifically set during this exact date.
> 
> Linz voice though.. Is one of my favourites, I think. When he sings in that one Gaiden episode.. The first time I heard it... wooh boy.

Hands catch Dusty from behind. They’re solid, firm in their hold. One covers his mouth, muffling a surprised snort, while the other press flat against his belly. He doesn’t struggle. Dusty is pulled up close to a broad chest. He draws in a deep breath of the scent he is enveloped in, until the hand slides off his mouth, going lower to rest loosely over his throat. “Have you no manners, Kasper?” Dusty scolds, but his voice holds no seriousness.

“I suppose not,” Kasper says, his deep baritone voice falling directly into Dustys ear. Dusty groans, tipping his head back against Kaspers shoulder. “You’re being unfair,” he complains. Though he isn’t really wholeheartedly doing so. He can feel Kaspers palm against his adams apple as it moves, and his voice runs shivers down his spine. “Am I? Well, now..” Kaspers hand on Dustys stomach draws lower, his thumb picking casually at the button to his trousers, nail skimming the seam. “We can’t have you be so displeased with me, can we?” Dusty laughs, quietly, face tilted toward Kaspers. “Technically, you do it all the ti--oh go--”

Kaspers fingers have found to pop open the button, and pull down the zipper. His hand has slipped right inside, warm skin grasping for warm skin. Dustys cry is strangled by fingers at the sides of his throat, cutting his air off suddenly. Kasper can feel Dustys cock twitch in his hand, aroused by the treatment, and by the voice reverberating through his skin. “Unfortunately I can’t stay for long,” Kasper says, as his fingers roll over Dustys sensitive flesh. “I would have liked to give you the time you deserve, but, with the Imperial army right outside our doorstep, I can’t take my time. You’ll have to make due with a quick visit, sir.”

On the other side of the large window, black space looms further than human eye can see. For the moment all is calm, yet the hostile vacuum caused by one enemy waiting on the other rolls with the fleets of ships across clouds of nothing, like particles of dust gathering in ink, soundless but present.

Dusty draws in a sharp lungful of air when Kaspers fingers eases up on the pressure in his throat. “Why-” he starts, but the question is swallowed by lips on his and his airway once more closing off. Dusty parts his lips to let Kaspers tongue inside his mouth. He whimpers as the taste of it explodes on his tongue, intensified by the lack of oxygen, the deep voice rumbling against his wet skin. It’s overwhelming, and he basks in it. “It’s quite impolite of the enemy to attack on ones birthday, is it not?” Kaspers fingers ease up just lightly on Dustys throat, allowing him to draw struggling breaths through tight airways. “‘S it?” Dusty groans as Kaspers fingers caress his throat, caress his cock, in an uneven, slow pace. “It’s someones birthday every day, so every battle’s rude.”

“Maybe so,” Kaspers fingers squeeze. Dustys fingers grasp at Kasper, finding the fabric of his trousers. He can feel his cock strain, press against him. “But yours matters in particular to me. And I had such things planned for today.” His breath is warm, brushes against Dustys jaw as he presses kisses to his skin. Dustys mind swims, his legs feels weak. Had Kasper not been supporting him, he surely would have lost the battle against gravity by now. Dusty lets out a whine, all the sound he can make really, the way Kaspers fingers press tightly into his skin. His grasp tightens, fingers pull, soundlessly he mouths the others name. Kasper kisses him, eases up the pressure on Dustys throat. “Hmm?” he prompts. His hand on Dustys cock strokes tighter, and Dusty lets out an unrestrained, coarse moan. “Ka-Kasper, I w-want-- you inside- please.”

Another kiss, one where fingers brush his jaw bone, and his throat gets some much-needed respite- unlike his cock, which suffers under Kaspers skillfull ministrations. “I’m afraid I can’t provide. Wouldn’t want the Imperials to catch you with your trousers around your ankles, would you?” Dusty grumbles, into Kaspers mouth, “Don’t care, just want you ‘s all that matters.” He can feel Kasper smile. “Now now, Sir.” Dustys moan is met by a closed-mouthed kiss. “You’re not supposed to hand out presents on your own birthday. Only receive them.” Kaspers voice is soft, and his touches goes very, very gentle. It’s almost worse than the casual, slightly rough touches from before. Fingertips press lightly into Dustys throat, just enough to make breathing a struggle. A thumb brushes his slick glans, touching into the small hole there. It’s suffering, in the best way possible. “Ka-asp-er-rr..” Dusty groans out, pleading into the tortuously soft, slow kisses. Mentally, he curses how Kaspers only reaction is to further smile, instead of changing _anything_ , pace, pressure, tone.

Dusty is feeling light-headed, the way he can’t draw proper breath, the way Kasper kisses him, stroke him, slowly, steadily. Then sharply, once, and Dustys startled cry is caught by the palm pressing over his lips.

Kasper spins Dusty around, presses his back against the cool surface of the window. One hand presses over Dustys mouth, the other to his throat, and Dusty sees starts even though the eye opening into space is behind him. Sees them in Kaspers eyes, in his open, wanting expression. Kasper grinds up against him, a few, harsh thrusts of hips to hips, and Dusty grips Kaspers shoulders tightly. He can’t find his breath, his voice, his legs, his thoughts. His mind is a jumble, the only remotely coherent thing to be found there the name of his lover.

When he is kissed, Kaspers hands both are wrapped around Dustys throat. Dusty feebly makes sounds of want, of need, as Kasper ruts their clothed cocks together, and pushes his tongue deep into his mouth. His voice reverberates through Dustys whole body, the words, the sensation of the words, coarsing through him from his skin, all the way to his wildly beating heart. ”Aah, you are so pretty like this. A complete mess, just for me. I want to have you for myself, all the time. Not let anyone else see you, hear your voice,” Kasper says into Dustys mouth. It feels like he’s trying to _devour_ him, the way he kisses him so firmly, so passionately. Dusty moans into it, the only thing he _can_ do, as Kasper dominates his bodys every sensation. Dustys mind echoes the sentiment, he wants to be Kaspers, solely, all the time, wants to feel their bodies press together, feel his breath, know nothing but Kasper-

Kaspers teeth press into Dustys skin. It’s just light, light, just above Kaspers hands, which still controls the very air Dusty breathes, but it ignites Dustys body, sends cascades of pleasure through it, and if not for the lips hastily moving to meet his, loud cries would have spilled against the ships walls disregarding the pressure restricting his voice. His want is met by kisses filled with desire, is swallowed as if the man holding him is suffering from dehydration and Dustys strangled cries is the only thing capable of saving him.

Dusty slumps against Kasper, as the violent orgasm leaves him shaking in his arms. Kasper has released Dustys throat sometime during, focusing instead on cupping his face tenderly. His kisses turns soft again, and he keeps pressing them to his lips, nose, cheeks, forehead, until Dustys shivering eases up and he draws deep, steady breaths. “How do you feel?” Kasper asks, and Dusty shudders at the soft tone in his baritone voice. “I-..” He stops himself, because he knows what he was about to say, and he amends his words before they can form fully on his tongue. “Good,” he murmurs, as his lips brush Kaspers throat. He feels Kasper shiver, and that makes Dusty smile. His throat feels sore, his voice feels rough. He catches Kasper by surprise by being the one to lean in for another kiss. “Really good. But what about you?” Kasper smiles, draws his hands down to rest on Dustys waist for a few moments, before he presses his lower body closer to Dustys. “Just knowing you want me is enough to drive me over the edge,” he says, his words pressed close into Dustys ear. Dustys face heats up, and he glances away, before looking back into Kaspers eyes. “Asshole,” he mutters, as he kisses Kasper again. _I love you,_ he wants to say, but those are words you just can’t say on the battle field to a person.

Not when you know so many people who have died so soon after proclaiming their love, for the first time, or for the tenth, the hundreth- all for the last time. It’s words that are like a curse, here, in the darkest crevices of the universe, where death and mayhem is all people know well.

Affection spilling out in fancy words, like so many poems Dusty adores, have no place here. Neither does such soft, tender touches, but he allows them, because they don’t feel as bound to the end as words does. _When this whole battle ends, I’ll--_ But thoughts can be cursed, too, and though he desperately wants to tell Kasper how much he adores him, he settles for wrapping him in another tight hug, and stealing his lips one last time before it’s time to head back to work, in the real world, where they will tear the enemies loved ones away, in hopes that they won’t be the ones to be torn apart next.


End file.
